Page 18
Digitization #Recoil suppressor = Harmonic stabilizer #Voycheck -> Chad #Gendarmes? (MJ12) #Graffiti -- NBK? #Hela -- high command? -- nano-augs? ##Gabily #Catacombs ##Roman excavations, gypsum/limestone ##Cemetery of Innocents ##Mont-Rouge ##WWII bunker usage? #La prison de Fresnes #Chad has a Watchmen shirt! #How does Jock get underground heat sigs? #Mari Hela -- woman in black? ##Aston Greer, FEMA director of security #Catacombs cave-ins? #Club La Porte de l'Enfer #"Campaign of true lies" -- memetic war #Jaime Reyes escapes #"UNATCO said they got ECHELON IV back up. Trust me, they know where he is." Analysis #The recoil suppressor should really be a load balancer; a harmonic stabilizer would prevent vibration, reducing the noise the gun makes after the bullet is fired. It would not, however, improve the slide motion and would be more or less useless. (Though I'm no gun expert) #Voychek is a scout; two links in the chain out from Chad. #Gendarme is another name for a paramil unit, typically an infantryman. Both they and American MJ12 units are operating as one organization in France. #NBK could be any number of things; 1994 Taratino film Natural Born Killers is the lead example. Nothing in the credits or game gives this away. Could just be three random letters. #Mari Hela is the name of one of the game's few Women in Black. Noted is the as-equal tone taken with her and her kind; MiBs function as self-contained AI's the ability to simulate a personality seems extraneous. Her dialogue has her making the most basic of human errors -- "jumping at shadows" and the like. MiBs continue to be an enigma on both sides of the keyboard. ##Inspector Gabily is the contact for MJ12 within the Parisian police. I suspect he runs the show. #The most claustrophobic mission in the game. So much brown. ##Built during the days of the Romans, the catacombs were originally mines. Completed in 1788 as part of a reclamation effort, the catacombs housed bones for centuries. The Germans, did, in fact, have a bunker in the catacombs, below the Lycee Montaigne, a high school in the 6th arrondissement (or district). This puts JC just south of the city's center. #Prison Fresnes is currently the second-largest prison in France. #Awesome reference to a great comic book! Highly suggest reading it or V for Vendetta. #Odd how Jock can see people underground -- microwave sensors have been mentioned, but I'd think that there's too much background noise for that to work. I could be wrong -- I'm not an astrophysicist, either. #Hela takes orders from Greer, placing her two links out from Simons, and three from Page. ##See above #Part of the catacombs caved in in the late 18th century, not long after their completion. The current exit is on rue des Catacombes. #Translated to "The Gates of Hell", this is also a sculpture in Paris based off of the very beginning of Dante's Inferno, the first part of his Divine Comedy series. #Cool name for the Web 2.0 -esque war that Silhouette is staging. #As noted in the public Interpol announcement. Speaking of which, since when did Interpol files become public knowledge? #Icarus is ECHELON IV, I'd imagine. MJ12 does know my location. Tracking it live is apparently too difficult for 205x technology. (FURTHER ANALYSIS: No, Icarus is ECHELON V) Page 19 Category:Project Pages